Contamination of soil with mercury is a real problem in areas near weapons manufacturing sites since mercury was a key element used in production. As a result of work in support of weapons development, many metric tons of mercury were lost to the environment. Mercury contamination of soil is widespread around these sites, extending into residential areas. Cleanup efforts at these sites have been conducted for some time using a method that is both expensive and cumbersome. One method involves heating the soil in a retort and capturing the mercury from the vapor state. Another method involves excavating the contaminated soil and placing it into drums for storage at an approved hazardous waste site.
Mercury contaminated-soil exists not only at government weapons manufacturing sites, but at other industrial sites as well. The problem of mercury recovery and removal is widespread. Therefore, there is a need for alternative methods for the remediation of mercury-contaminated soil.